


I've Been Undone Long Before You

by snipershezz



Series: Kinktober 2018 [23]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Bottom!Yondu, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, I name everything Frank, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plants, Porn With Plot, Size Difference, Top!Kraglin, Yondu's cabin is fucking magical, botanist!Kraglin, tidy!Yondu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipershezz/pseuds/snipershezz
Summary: There were many rules to being a Ravager.  They got a code, see? The *Eclector* also has rules. The rule at the very tippy top of that list is – no one was allowed in the captain’s cabin.At least that’s what Kraglin thought.
Relationships: Kraglin Obfonteri & Yondu Udonta, Kraglin Obfonteri/Yondu Udonta
Series: Kinktober 2018 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1151222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Kinktober 2018





	I've Been Undone Long Before You

**Author's Note:**

> Interesting story behind the beginning of this fic – I had a dream the other night that I was in a place exactly like I describe Yondu’s cabin – it was such a pure and beautiful image that I had to write it down and share it because – damn who wouldn’t instantly fall in love with a space like this. I doubt I do it justice, but just know, it was fricking beautiful. There was also a delightful black snake napping on the bed, but I couldn’t find a reason for Yondu to have a pet snake so unfortunately, he doesn’t make an appearance, but he was just lovely as well. I woke up feeling more at peace than I’ve ever had from a dream, so I hope, my dear readers, the imagery of Yondu’s cabin brings you peace too. Much love ya’ll <3
> 
> October 23rd - Prompt Twenty-Three: Size Difference
> 
> #kinktober

You wouldn’t know it to look at him, but Yondu Udonta had a very distinct _thing_ about his space. 

Specifically, his cabin.

No one was allowed in his cabin.

Most of the crew assumed, due to the way the man ate (like a starved animal) and his general tendency to leave shit lying about the bridge (mostly coffee cups and broken datapads), that it was a bio-hazard anyway, so the desire to disturb the man in his private space was greatly reduced.

They couldn’t have been more wrong.

Yondu’s cabin truly was gorgeous and he had it set up _exactly_ how he liked it.

Like most of the ship, the floor was grated steel, however you wouldn’t know it, he’d covered most of it in plush rugs, ranging from wildly colourful to a plain grey shag, right next to his bed. A magnetic weapons rack was hung on the wall, right by the door, with a hook for his coat and scarf and one for his holsters. A box for his boots sat right underneath that, as Yondu hated to get dirt on the rugs (and yes, you read that right).

Rows of shelving lined the walls above his desk, next to the door that entered the bathroom he and Kraglin shared – the desk was shiny steel affair with a matching black leather chair. The shelves held a number of unique items and trinkets, he’d collected over the years. He was quite fond of the collection, though he thought he may have to add some more shelving as his desk was becoming a little overcrowded.

A couch sat on the wall to the right of the door, a huge comfortable grey thing that really should have belonged in a living room of a six being family somewhere. In front of that was an antique looking wooden coffee table, Yondu had picked up from a market on some backwater planet. No one said a word when he hefted the thing through the _Eclector_ to the captain’s quarters.

There were _looks_ exchanged, but no one had _said_ anything about it, and they most certainly knew better than to actually _ask_ the Centaurian. You think an arrow is painful when it gets embedded in your ass cheek – you just wait until the thing gets whistled back out.

Beside the couch was a colossal palm tree in a midnight blue pot, and a cupboard filled with various fancy tumblers and a bar’s worth of exotic and vintage alcohols.

A row of lockers, bolted to the metal grating separated, Yondu’s ‘living area’ from his bedroom. The first three held his clothes, the fourth a series of electronics, mechanical parts and various tools – Yondu liked to tinker in his spare time – and the fifth was filled to the brim with books.

Not datapads with books on them.

_Actual_ books.

Yondu had developed a deep seeded love for them once he’d learnt how to read.

There was a step up to his bedroom area. From wall to wall on that side was a viewing port, that afforded Yondu a glorious view of the universe from his bed, as they traveled through the black. The bed itself was nothing to be sneezed about either – if the dictionary had pictures, his bed would sit under the definition of decadent. It had ridiculous amounts of pillows and blankets, even a couple of furs the Centaurian had picked up from here and there. Looking at it, one would think it was more of a nest than an actual bed.

Apart from the cabin being insanely neat – the polar opposite of what Yondu appeared to be on the outside – the other interesting thing was the sheer amount of plant life. The Centaurian had a literal ecosystem stuffed into his cabin. His favourite – and easily the most magnificent plant in his cabin – was a climber that sat in the corner of his bedroom area. It was housed in a large black glazed pot; its beautiful purple waxy leaves would leave any nebula in the universe begging for that kind of range in hues. Yondu was very proud of how well it had grown.

He’d fixed a metal lattice to his ceiling when it had begun to climb – another interesting moment for the crew, when their captain had dragged the welder and several long pieces of pipe into his room one evening – and it now covered the entire area in thick vines.

Once a year the plant bloomed and it was the most incredible thing anyone had ever seen – well, Yondu was the only one who’d seen it, but he was sure it would take anyone else’s breath away. Its flowers were a deep bio-luminescent blue and lit up his whole cabin in the most relaxing colour the Centaurian had ever seen. He’d picked the plant up on a whim from some woman on a trading station, and he’d never once regretted it.

Little did he know, it was one of the few species of plants that had made it off Centauri IV before the Kree came and decimated the place, so the reason it felt like – _home_ – was because it technically _was_.

Yondu’s cabin was his little slice of heaven – his only true place in the universe that was one hundred percent _his_.

Today’s interesting moment for the crew came when Yondu had carted a large pile of little dots on a string up the gangway and towards his cabin. The little dots on the string were better known to Terrans as ‘fairy lights’ – of course the crew weren’t aware of that, or Yondu’s intentions for them. The Ravagers present for the interesting moment had simply looked at Kraglin, who’d shrugged – rather bored with the whole affair – and continued to count the boxes in the hold.

The moment became interesting to Kraglin about an hour later, when he’d gotten a rather cryptic message from the captain to meet him on the officer’s deck. He’d handed the paperwork off to one of the rookies and headed towards the elevator.

Once he stepped off onto the officer’s deck, he immediately had to fight to keep the smile from his face. Yondu stood just outside his door, tangled rather spectacularly in the string of lights. The Centaurian tapped his foot impatiently – the intimidation it usually provided was ruined by the fact he was in his socks – and scowled.

“Not a damn word, Obfonteri. Not. One. Ya hear?”

It took all of Kraglin’s willpower to keep the laughter from his voice when he responded, “Wouldn’t dream o’ it, sir.” He approached the man – the only tell he was even remotely amused was a small twitch of his lips – and stopped about a foot away, looking down at the captain. “I gotta tell ya, sir, yer in a right tangle there.”

“Thank you, Captain Obvious.” Yondu replied dryly. The Centaurian glowered and let out an irritated sigh. He was going to have to use the dreaded ‘H’ word.

“I need yer help.”

“I’ll say.” The Hraxian stated, looking the older man over to find the end to the string. He found it by Yondu’s left ear and began to slowly unthread it, twisting this way and that as he did. “Dun mean ta pry or nothin’ boss, but – uh – what exactly are ya doin’ wit’ these things?”

“They’s lights Kraglin.” He replied, stretching his neck as the man untangled his shoulders from their prison. “’M stringin’ ‘em up in ma cabin.”

“Right.” The Hraxian answered as if he completely understood – in fact the answer left him more confused than a border collie playing fetch with a malicious kid who never let go of the ball.

Yondu was handed the bulk of the string as Kraglin unwound the remainder from the Centaurian’s legs. He sighed, as he watched. He knew he was going to have to ask his first mate.

You see, Yondu Udonta was a lot of things; smart, vicious, commanding, and stocky as all fuck – but he wasn’t what one might call – _tall_.

Kraglin, however, was six foot six inches – and what a young Terran who neither had met yet, would later describe as; a twiggy alien man.

The Hraxian would easily be able to reach the lattice above Yondu’s bed where he’d intended to string the lights before he’d become hopelessly tangled in them.

Therein lay the _real_ issue.

No one was allowed in his cabin.

So, Yondu was left with two options –

Abandon the idea of the tiny twinkly lights above his bed.

Or, let Kraglin into his cabin to help him.

The first option left him feeling irritable and disappointed.

The second option left him feeling somewhat terrified and no less irritable.

“There ya go boss.” Kraglin stated, dropping the last of the string into Yondu’s palm, bringing the man back to the present.

“Damnit’all.” Yondu growled, more to himself than anything. He took a deep breath and plunged in. “Willyaput‘emupferme?”

The Hraxian blinked. “Yer gon’ hafta repeat that fer me, sir. I dun speak mumble.”

Predictably, the older man rolled his eyes, “Will ya put ‘em up fer me?” Suddenly, Yondu seemed to find a hole in his sock utterly fascinating. “I can’t reach.” He finished quietly.

Kraglin – who’d never heard Yondu admit to not being able to do something the entire time he’d known the man – for a split second, forgot how to speak.

Yondu looked up at him, a single brow raised in question.

“No one’s allowed in yer cabin.” The Hraxian replied dumbly.

The Centaurian’s mouth twitched up at the side, “I know.”

Kraglin couldn’t figure out how to word all the questions crashing about in his mind, he opened and closed his mouth several times, which Yondu found fucking hilarious.

“I break you or what?”

“Uh – nah – it’s just – Ravagers got a code, see? But the _Eclector_ also got a code, right?” Kraglin was staring off into space, like he was working through this jumble of information in his mind. Yondu, intrigued, grunted for him to continue. “We got, like, a set o’ rules. Ain’t never sneak up on tha Cap’n – ‘cause he’ll kill ya. Always kick tha elevator door, otherwise it don’t shut. Never ask Cook what’s in tha food, ‘cause ya won’t like tha answer. Dun mention tha Cap’n’s height or he’ll stick an arrow up yer nose. Dun piss off Doc, or she’ll use ya fer some kinda sick medical experiment. Ain’t never ask tha Cap’n what all tha weird shit he takes into his cabin’s for or ya’ll end up wit’ an arrow in yer ass. Always keep treats in yer pocket fer Spike or tha mutt’ll take a chunk outta yer leg. An’ –” he finally made eye contact with Yondu, “no one’s allowed in tha Cap’n’s cabin.”

The Centaurian was impressed, “Quite tha set o’ rules ya got there.”

Kraglin shrugged, “Only way ta keep tha rookies alive longer than a week.”

Yondu chuckled, “So – ya gon’ help me or not?”

“Yer actually gon’ let me into yer cabin?” The taller man said in a disbelieving tone.

The Centaurian gave him a flat look, “No, I’mma ask ya ta do it telepathically – don’t be a ass.” He passed his hand over the bioscanner and inclined his head towards the door. “Ya can reach where I wanna put ‘em.”

Kraglin shrugged, “A’right.” He stepped up to the door and stopped.

Yondu turned to bark at him, but it died in his throat as he saw the look of awe on the other man’s face.

“Oh, ma Gawd.” Kraglin breathed. He looked around slowly, taking in everything. “’S – ‘s _beautiful_.”

Internally, Yondu preened.

Externally, he pointed to Kraglin’s feet, “Boots in the box.” Then he pointed to the weapon’s rack, “Weapons on tha wall.” As an afterthought, he pointed to the hook, “Ya c’n put yer holsters on tha hook wit’ mine.”

Automatically Kraglin followed the orders without really thinking about any of it. His brain was still trying to catch up with how – _fucking incredible_ – the captain’s room was.

“Yer tellin’ me – all this time – this – this – this – fuckin’ _sanctuary_ – has been on tha otha side o’ ma bathroom door?”

Yondu shrugged – like his room wasn’t _the best thing ever_ – and stepped up into his bedroom. “Through here, Krags.”

In a highly unusual display of rebellious behaviour, Kraglin ignored him, still looking about. “Holy fuck – these plants are gorgeous, boss. Oh man – look at tha size o’ that palm!” He pointed to the couch, “How in tha hell ya git that fuckin’ huge couch in here? There ain’t no way that would’a fit through tha door!”

Yondu sighed heavily – this clearly wasn’t going how he had hoped.

He’d briefly entertained a vision of Kraglin completely ignoring the entire room and just help him with the lights – no questions asked.

Even his brain had scoffed at that particular vision and told him he was a fucking idiot.

“It comes apart in five pieces – carted it through that way, then put it back together. Tha palm is ten years old – ‘at’s why it’s so big.”

The Hraxian wandered around the living space, touching all the different plants and smiling dreamily at them. He picked up a book off the top of the pile on the coffee table and looked at the back of it. “Didn’t know ya read, boss. I got a few ya might like in ma room.”

Yondu nodded his head at the book, “Ya c’n borrow that one if ya want. I just finished it last night, bloody interestin’ that one. It’s about some evil entity that terrorises a bunch’a kids.”

Kraglin took it over to his boots and put it carefully on top of them, “Thanks boss.” He spied the desk next to the bathroom door and tipped his head at it, “Where’d ya git tha desk? It’s real nice.”

“Salvage from a cruise liner we jacked a while back – same wit’ tha chair.”

He picked up a trinket from the top of the desk, “So this’s where all them shinies ya swipe end up.” He chuckled, “I c’n give ya a hand wit’ some more shelvin’ if ya want.”

Yondu raised a brow, “Thanks.” Sarcasm dripped into his tone, “Ya think I could trouble ya ta help wit’ these lights – ya know, after ya finished goin’ through ma shit an’ all.”

Kraglin pulled his hand away from the aloe plant on the desk and smiled sheepishly, “Sorry boss – just – it’s so nice in here.” He gave a little snort of disbelief, “Ain’t nothin’ like I pictured.”

“How did ya picture it?” Yondu asked, curiosity filtering into his tone.

“Honest, like?” Kraglin smirked, “A fuckin’ mess.” He looked around again, “N’er been so wrong. Ya could eat off’a this floor, right easy.”

Yondu smirked, “Ain’t no one eatin’ off’a these floors, ya’ll wreck tha rugs.”

Kraglin snorted and strode passed the desk, holding out a hand, “Here show us where ya –” He trailed off again. He blinked, looking around again. “Oh – _wow_.”

Yondu chuckled, “This whole room just gon’ an’ broke ya, ain’t it?”

“I got one tiny lil’ square viewin’ port next ta ma head – ya got a _whole wall_.” The Hraxian snorted, good humour in his eyes, “That’s damn unfair, that is, boss. Ya been holdin’ out on me.”

Yondu sucked in his cheeks, one side of his mouth twitching up into a grin, “Ya think that’s incredible? Look up.”

Kraglin looked up without hesitation and the sight stole the breath from his lungs, “That’s a Draconis Deltaura. Where did you get that?”

“Some woman wit’ a plant stall on a tradin’ station.” He smiled up at the plant, the buds were almost about to bloom. “It’s pretty ain’t it?”

The Hraxian stared at him, “Ya have no idea what ya have, do ya?”

Yondu gave him a flat look, “I got me a string o’ lights I wanna thread through that lattice up there.” He replied, pointing with the hand that held the bundle.

Kraglin took the lights blindly, still staring at the Centaurian, “Draconis Deltaura is one o’ tha rarest plants in tha Milky Way, boss.”

“Is it?” He chuckled, “Well I s’pose that makes two o’ us.”

The Hraxian took the end of the string and handed the bundle back to Yondu. “Ya got any zip ties?” The older man nodded, digging them out of his pants pocket and handing some over silently.

He watched the taller man work for a few minutes, admiring the line of his shoulders and his lean frame. The Centaurian had always found Kraglin to be – intriguing, he had such nice eyes and he was tall – _stars_ , he was so tall – Yondu _really_ liked that about him.

He bit the inside of his cheek, pulling his mind away from those – thoughts. Wouldn’t do for him to be thinking about that sort of thing while the man was in his room – could end up in dangerous territory.

“So – uh – how ya know so much ‘bout plants anyway?” He asked fishing into his pocket for more zip ties as Kraglin held a hand out for them.

“You’ll laugh.” The Hraxian replied.

“Nah I won’t!” The older man said indignantly. “Well – I won’t if it ain’t funny.”

Kraglin snorted, then replied grudgingly, “I’m a trained botanist.”

“That’s one o’ them what study plants an’ shit right?”

“Uh-huh.”

The Centaurian raised his brows in surprise, he hadn’t known that about his first mate. “’S that what ya did ‘fore becomin’ a Ravager?”

“Yeah – our research centre got destroyed when tha Nova Cor’ came through an’ set up shop.” He shrugged bitterly. “Weren’t much work fer someone like me after that.” He looked down at the man below him with a grin, “’Course it helped I grew up where I did or I wouldn’t’ve made much o’ a Ravager. My Da were a mechanic an’ Mamma was a rebel fighter. Ya git some _pretty_ specific skills from a set o’ parents like that.”

Yondu chuckled, “I guess ya would.”

The Hraxian finished fixing the lights to the lattice and plugged them in. He grinned as he sat down on the bed, head craned towards the ceiling, “Yer right, it looks amazin’.”

The older man snorted, “Oh _sure_ , make yerself at home.” Despite the comment he sat down next to Kraglin. “Hey – maybe – seein’ as yer a plant guy an’ all – maybe ya could help me wit’ mine? Gimme some tips or somement? Ta keep ‘em nice, like.”

“Ya done pretty good on yer own boss. These are some’a tha nicest plants I ever seen.”

Yondu shrugged awkwardly, not used to compliments. “I just fumbled ‘round ‘til I figured tha shit out.”

Kraglin nudged him gently with an elbow, “Eh, yer from a jungle planet – that stuff comes natural ta ya.” He could feel the heat the other man’s gave off, sitting this close. Kraglin knew he had to leave before he did something incredibly stupid. He was toeing the line already as it was.

Before he could quite stop himself, Kraglin’s hand slipped over Yondu’s and gave it a light squeeze, “Thanks fer showin’ me yer room. Yer plants are gorgeous.”

This was it.

This was the dangerous territory.

Yondu’s body tensed like he’d touched a live wire and suddenly his mouth was on Kraglin’s.

The Hraxian reared back like he’d been shot, staring at the older man with wide eyes.

Yondu’s eyes closed briefly in regret and he opened his mouth to say – _something_ , anything at this point to get him out of this.

He didn’t get a chance though, as Kraglin’s chapped lips were suddenly back against his. The Centaurian found his hands, rather unexpectedly, deep in the taller man’s hair and he hummed contentedly as he discovered it _was_ as soft as he’d thought it would be.

Kraglin slotted their mouths together so that their noses were no longer being squished together and found himself being pulled forwards by his hair onto the plush bed. He slipped his long legs between the shorter man’s and groaned as he felt a hardness against his thigh.

He pulled away from the Centaurian’s mouth, curling in on himself to attack the man’s neck with enthusiastic licks and bites. Yondu’s fingers fumbled along the taller man’s jumpsuit to find the zipper. Grasping it, he yanked it down to find a black wife beater underneath. He snarled impatiently and shredded it, making Kraglin gasp against his neck. That gave the older man a full-bodied shudder – the skin of his neck was much more sensitive due to the scarring there.

Yondu managed to push the jumpsuit awkwardly off his first mate’s shoulders, momentarily thrown by the thick black ink that adorned the pale skin of his arms. He traced a line with a nail and tipped his head. Damn, the tattoos looked exquisite on those long arms. Kraglin took the temporary distraction in his stride, using it to pull the Centaurian’s shirt over his head.

Faced with more skin, the Hraxian grinned and dove in to taste it. He couldn’t get over how warm the Centaurian ran – no wonder the man wore all these layers, space must’ve been freezing for him. Yondu’s fingers carded through the taller man’s hair again as he bit his lip and groaned.

He needed – he needed _more_.

More skin – more feeling – more _Kraglin_.

Tugging roughly at his hair, he pulled him up and kissed him again. When they broke apart to breathe, he spoke against Kraglin’s lips, “I want’cha Krags.”

He watched the Hraxian’s pupils blow out like an explosion and felt fingers scrabble against his belt. Kraglin’s broad shoulders caged him one elbow near his head, as he lifted his ass to help the Hraxian pull down his pants. He may have been stocky but Kraglin was tall and broad in the shoulders making him feel almost small – delicate, even.

Every single twisted part of Yondu _loved_ it.

Kraglin pulled himself free of his pants and _holy shit_ – Yondu had a whole other reason to feel small.

The taller man gave him an almost feral look, “Boss – _Yondu –_ are – are ya sure? Can’t take somement like this back.”

Yondu gave him a smirk, “I should make some clever quip ‘bout guns, but I can’t think o’ one right now –”

“ _Yondu._ ” Kraglin replied exasperatedly.

“Fuck yeah ‘m sure – _big fella_.”

Kraglin blushed, “Shaddup.”

The Centaurian raised his brow and leered. “Yes’sir.”

The taller man spat into his hand then kissed him – because he could, but also to shut him up. Yondu’s hands found his hair again and tugged the strands in _just_ the right way, gasping as Kraglin’s fingers found their mark.

The Hraxian worked him until he was positively _writhing_ and then hooked the shorter man’s knees over his shoulders. The Hraxian fumbled for his cock, lining it up and sliding in gently.

Yondu grabbed at his neck, bringing his elbows to either side of his head again. He kissed the taller man, growling against his lips, “Ya inn’t gon’ break me Krags.”

Kraglin snapped his hips roughly, and Yondu gave a satisfied little chuckle, “Yeah – that’s tha stuff.”

After that it was a blur of sensation – hands, lips, teeth – utter bliss.

The Centaurian’s hand shot down to his dick as he began feel his stomach begin to tighten, “I’mma –”

“Me – _shit!_ ” Kraglin punched the pillow by Yondu’s head as he snarled out his release.

The taller man flopped off to the side, chest heaving. Yondu slid over until his head was pillowed on Kraglin’s arm.

They both started at the ceiling, basking in the afterglow.

“Wow.” Kraglin chuckled.

“Wow’s right.” The shorter man replied dryly.

As they lay together staring up at the fairy lights, the Draconis Deltaura’s buds began to bloom.

“Well I’ll be damned.” Kraglin said quietly.

“Gorgeous ain’t it?”

“Yeah. It really is.” His head rolled to the side to look Yondu in the eye. “Ya know why it’s one o’ tha rarest plants in tha Milky Way?”

“Kraglin,” Yondu replied sardonically, “an hour ago I didn’t even know what tha damn thing was called. I just called tha bastard Frank an’ were done with it.”

The Hraxian snickered loudly. “Frank? Really?”

Yondu shrugged. “Seemed like a decent name.” He sighed, “So, why then?”

“Why what?”

The Centaurian rolled his eyes, “Why’s it tha rarest ya moron.”

“’Cause it’s from Centauri IV. ‘S a dead planet now, ain’t nothin’ there after tha Kree.”

Yondu snapped his fingers, “ _That’s_ why that bird insisted I have it! She must’a known I were Centaurian.” He looked up at the blooms, “See Frank, I knew there were a reason I liked ya.” He rolled further into Kraglin’s arms.

“Uh – what ya doin’?” Kraglin asked curiously.

Yondu opened his eyes and looked up, legs tangling with Kraglin’s. “’S called cuddlin’, darlin’. Gonna have me a quick nap before I gotta go back ta bein’ Cap’n.”

Kraglin’s arms encircled the smaller man, “Never pegged ya fer a cuddler Yondu.”

“Shaddup an’ go ta sleep.”

The Hraxian snorted and closed his eyes. “Yes’sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore <3 (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, as usual mad shout out and big love to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)


End file.
